


То, что причиняет боль (и напоминает)

by sandia_melon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandia_melon/pseuds/sandia_melon
Summary: Стайлз кое-что потерял и хочет это вернуть.





	То, что причиняет боль (и напоминает)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Las cosas que duelen (y recuerdan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418104) by [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale). 



> Небольшая зарисовка по волчонку от Malale - автора спайдипула Blow me (one last kiss).
> 
> Бета-риддинг - Чибишен.

 

      Стайлз обнаруживает потерю только по возвращении домой, когда ищет в карманах ветровки ключи и находит дырку. Не в том, где лежали ключи, а в другом. 

      И сразу понимает, где обронил... В старом доме Хейлов, когда помогал Лидии и Джексону подготовиться к их первому полнолунию, которое наступит через несколько дней. Джексон — весь на нервах последние дни — ненадолго утратил контроль, и потрепал когтями его куртку.  


      Стайлз прижимает ладонь к лицу и с силой трёт. Уже поздно, завтра нужно в школу, к тому же ни за какие коврижки он не пойдет в старый дом Дерека без Скотта. Серьезно, только присутствие друга сдерживает Дерека от знакомства его альфа-клыков с горлом Стайлза. Дерек едва терпит его.

      Лучше дождаться завтра и попытаться вернуть свое со Скоттом. Но пришлось бы объяснять другу, что именно он потерял, и нет, Стайлз не хочет.

      Он снова вздыхает. Разворачивается и возвращается в джип. Заводит мотор.

***

      Стайлз не стучит в дверь. Даже близко не подходит к крыльцу.

      Потому что там, прямо на деревянных ступеньках, сидит Дерек и хмуро смотрит в небо, на почти полную луну.

      Стайлз видит, что у него в руках. О, отлично. Дерек нашел его пропажу, и теперь без его ведома свое никак не вернуть, да и не свалить по-тихому.

      «Он узнает, — шепчет голос в голове. — Учует, услышит». Стайлз решает игнорировать его.

      Он мог бы просто подойти. И попросить вернуть свое. Вот только есть парочка проблем.

      Первая: это Дерек. Альфа Дерек. Альфа-я-вырву-тебе-горло-Дерек. Стайлз старается изо всех сил избегать его. Даже не поддерживать визуальный контакт.

      Вторая: ему сложно признаться кому-либо, что эта вещь его. Даже Скотт не знает. Стайлз думает, что даже его отец не в курсе. И меньше всего он хочет, чтобы об этом узнал самый бесчувственный человек на планете.

      В итоге Дерек уходит в дом, Стайлз видит, но не решается приблизиться. Хотя готов поклясться, что на секунду пара красных огней метнулась в его сторону.

***

      Стайлз не спит всю ночь, думает. Волнуется.

      Не то чтобы его заботит сам факт, что его пропажа у Дерека. Он много думал об этом и пришел к выводу, что это не так.

      Возможно, Дерек не будет ценить эту вещь так, как ценит ее Стайлз. Да и с чего бы ему это делать?

      Из-за этого Стайлз чувствует ком в горле. И это очень похоже на вину.

***

      — Ты должен сегодня сходить со мной к Дереку, — говорит он Скотту, как только видит его в школе. Друг дуется.

      — Чувак, сегодня я встречаюсь с Эллисон. С этой помощью Лидии и идиоту Джексону, я не видел ее почти всю неделю.

      Конечно, для кого-то это всего пара часов ежедневно, но для Скотта это практически неделя. Если он продолжит в том же духе, то прилипнет к бедру Эллисон и станет ее сиамским близнецом, а не парнем.

      — И к тому же, зачем тебе туда? Мы же ничего там не потеряли.

      «Потеряли!» — мысленно кричит Стайлз. Но только облизывает губы, прежде чем ответить.

      — Нет, ничего не потеряли.

      Скотт смотрит хмуро, но Стайлз мастерски игнорирует тему, и в итоге друг все благополучно забывает.

***

      В любом случае, Стайлз возвращается к дому Хейлов и выжидает полтора часа, пока не видит, как Дерек выходит и направляется в Камаро, чтобы, наверное, съездить в город за покупками.

      Стайлз пробирается внутрь. Дверь всегда открыта, ведь, если честно, пробраться в дом не составит труда из-за того, что разрушена половина стен.

      Он ищет в гостиной, в кухне и, почти опасаясь худшего, в мусорном ведре.

      Но пропажи нигде нет.

      Стайлз смотрит вверх, на лестницу. Запретное место, как они со Скоттом его называют. Где, как они предполагают, находится комната Дерека. Куда он никого не пускает.

      Стайлз поднимается на дрожащих ногах, думая, что обязательно оставит шлейф своего запаха, и Дерек узнает... узнает, что он вторгся в его дом.

      Можно уже начинать прощаться со своими ногами.

      Комната Дерека, вероятно, единственная на втором этаже без дыр в потолке. Она печальная, серая, как почти все в доме. И аскетичная. Кровать, тумбочка и шкаф для одежды — все, что в ней есть.

      Единственное цветное пятно — зеленое с синим, — повязано на изголовье кровати.

      И оно принадлежит Стайлзу.

      Стайлз уже собирается подбежать, схватить свое и уйти.

      Но рука с острыми когтями хватает его за шею и прижимает к стене.

***

      Его отец не знает, что Стайлз сохранил его, потому что он все еще пахнет ею. Несмотря на въедливый запах медикаментов, — он все ещё пах ею. Стайлз всегда носил его с собой (в кармане, в рюкзаке, подвязывал под футболку), и никому не показывал, потому что не думал, что кто-то его поймет.

      Это был ее любимый платок, мягкий и тонкий.

      И на ней он был в день ее смерти.

***

      Рука с силой сжимает его затылок и в ухо шепчет хриплый голос.

      — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

      — Привет, Дерек, как дела? — бормочет Стайлз, стараясь звучать радостно и беззаботно. И точно терпит неудачу, потому что напуган. Слишком напуган. Ему даже кажется, что он уделал штаны.

      — Что ты здесь делаешь?

      — Я пришел, чтобы... вернуть кое-что мое. Платок, обронил, когда помогал Джексону. Он мой.

      Наконец Дерек отпускает его.

      — Я знаю, что твой.

      Стайлз оборачивается, смущённо потирая шею. Дерек выглядит как гранитный монолит, — ни эмоции на его кислой волчьей морде.

      — Откуда? — удивленно спрашивает он.

      — Пахнет тобой, — отвечает Дерек. Это странно, хоть и логично, но ответ только ещё больше смущает Стайлза.

      — Тогда почему ты его не вернул?

      Дерек пожимает плечами.

      — Потому что ты не просил?

      — Чувак, — Стайлз закатывает глаза, будто не верит, что ему задали такой глупый вопрос. — Потому что это ты, а ты ненавидишь меня, и я уверен, что единственная причина, по которой ты так и не вырывал мне горло при встрече, — это потому, что я приходил со Скоттом. А Скотт не захотел идти со мной за ним, так что... — он пожимает плечами, словно подразумевая, что у него не было другого выбора.

      Дерек остается серьезным, снова не поддаваясь расшифровке. Его голос нейтрален, как сама Швейцария.

      — Я не ненавижу тебя. Ты член стаи.

      — Я? — искренне удивляется Стайлз. Дерек кивает, не считая должным объясниться. Стайлз неловко переступает с ноги на ногу.

      — Так... я могу забрать его? — спрашивает он. Дерек очень медленно кивает.

      Стайлз аккуратно, нежно, — так он обращается только с ним, — отвязывает платок. Осторожно складывает и убирает во внутренний карман куртки.

      — Кажется, он тебе дорог, — говорит Дерек. Стайлз уверен, что это первый комментарий-не-рычание, который он слышит от Альфы.

      — Нет, что ты, — врёт он, прежде чем вспоминает, что с оборотнем этот номер не пройдет. Вздыхает обречённо. — Да, дорог. Он принадлежал моей маме.

      — Но ты его прячешь.

      И Стайлз, вот честно, не обязан объясняться. Не обязан, но рассказывает. Потому что редко может удержать язык за зубами.

      — Она покрывала им голову, когда потеряла волосы после химиотерапии, и надевала платок так, что… выглядела такой же красивой. Особенно ей нравился этот. Знаю, странно хранить то, что напоминает о ее смерти больше, чем… не знаю...

      — Это не странно.

      Стайлз больше ничего не говорит. Он кивает Дереку на прощание и, от неловкости, практически сбегает. Зная, что раскрылся тому, кто, скорее всего, с высокой колокольни плевал на его существование.

***

      Этой ночью Стайлзу тяжело заснуть, но у него получается. Сон медленно оседает на веках, платок его матери плотно прижат к лицу.

      Затем, прежде чем Стайлз полностью засыпает, его озаряет.

      Дерек как никто другой понимает, что значит сохранить что-то, даже если это напоминает тебе о смерти и самой сильной боли твоей жизни.

      Он живет в сгоревшем более шести лет назад доме, который отказывается приводить в порядок.

      Как ни странно, чувство понимания заставляет Стайлза в эту ночь эгоистично хорошо спать.

***

      Рано утром перед школой он оставляет у двери дома Хейлов большой сине-бело-серый сложенный платок. И несколько кексов в придачу, которыми угостили его отца на работе.

      И записку.

_«Перекусить тебе перед полнолунием. Можешь оставить платок себе, послужит в качестве декора для твоей скучной комнаты._  
  
Стайлз».

      Он не ожидал обнаружить ответ, воткнутый в раму окна, когда возвращается из школы домой.

_«Если продолжишь оставлять свои вещи в моем доме, разрешаю тебе снова попытаться их вернуть. Если получится._  
  
Д. Хейл».

      Стайлз улыбается.

      Это, безусловно, худшая в истории попытка пошутить.

***

      Стайлз продолжил оставлять вещи в доме Дерека. И всегда приходил за ними. Но не всегда забирал.

      Ему было все равно. Но так у него всегда был предлог прийти.

FIN

 


End file.
